Rejected
by Merlinsgal20
Summary: Kurt doesn't get into NYADA.


**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot inspired by pictures of Lea Michele filming in NYC today on her own…so maybe a little spoilerish.

* * *

He didn't get in.

There it was, the rejection in times new roman font, a simple mass produced message that Kurt hadn't expected to get this late in the game.

In the background of his world collapsing Kurt heard only some commentator talking about whatever sport was in season. He heard a bird chirp through the window – he'd suspected for a few days now one had been building a nest on that tree whose branch poked the kitchen window. He heard the rustling of the leaves of that same tree as the wind hit it.

He didn't get in.

Kurt didn't know if he could see any more. The words were a blur kind of like his dreams, fading away before his eyes.

There was something wet on his face and a shaky pale hand reached up, failing to hold on to the paper that had decided his fate, as he wiped away the tears.

It wasn't fair.

He didn't know when his legs couldn't hold him anymore. Faintly there was a thought about the pain that came with hitting the floor or the thump he caused when he did.

"Kurt?"

The voice sounded concerned, worried.

"Kurt?"

He couldn't look up. He couldn't face this person.

There were other schools. He'd applied to other schools – of course he had – but this past month had given him false hope that he didn't need them. Had he even gotten in? He couldn't remember. Blaine would know. Blaine.

He croaked out the name.

"What is it Kurt? Are you hurt, what is it? Is it Blaine? Did something happen to Blaine? Kid, tell me right now."

The words all blended together and Kurt only knew that his father had mentioned Blaine and Blaine would make it better. Blaine would – what could Blaine do?

"I'm calling him," his dad said.

The conversation was but whispers in the back of his mind because NYADA had rejected him. After everything. After his killer audition and the praise that had been bestowed on him by Carmen Tibideaux.

"He's okay, Kurt, Blaine's okay and he's coming. Okay. He's coming."

Blaine was on his way. Kurt closed his eyes and he nodded.

The letter was next to him and it took a lot of effort for him to push it towards his father. He was calming down slowly as the shock wore off but he couldn't speak yet, he couldn't make it real by saying it out loud.

"Oh, Kurt," his dad said and then he was lowering himself down to the ground and gathering him into a hug, "I'm so sorry, kid."

There was so much to do. First he had to figure out where he was going and if it even required moving to another state anymore. There was figuring out if he could even achieve his dreams anymore. There was telling Rachel and figuring out what that meant for her. Had she gotten in? He didn't know.

Being rejected had been an unexpected move, and maybe they had turned around and let her in instead.

The doorbell rang and Kurt used every bit of his strength left to pick himself up and walk out of the kitchen, through the living room to the door. Blaine stood at the doorstep, frantic and definitely worried.

"I didn't get in," he gasped out and then fell into him, "NYADA didn't want me after all."

The warm familiar hand of his boyfriend rubbed circles on his back and Kurt rubbed his nose into his neck as he was led into the living room.

"We're going to figure something out," Blaine whispered.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Blaine fished it out.

"It's Rachel," he said and Kurt just sank deeper into him.

"Answer," he whispered even though it was the last thing he wanted Blaine to do.

Within seconds her voice carried to his ears and he felt sick just hearing her.

"I got in Kurt! We're going to New York! Can you believe it? I got in, and we know you did too and, oh, Kurt, we're going to have a great time…Kurt?"

It was all too much. He could picture her, now, walking out of Grand Central with her obnoxious pink suitcase, ready to begin her life in the big apple. She would wear something that was obviously Rachel. Bright, maybe red…and she would walk the streets as if she already knew them. In a few months she wouldn't care that he wasn't going with her, she'd be too excited about her own life beginning to ever remember their plans.

The line went dead.

Where else had he applied? What was he going to do?

Blaine's arms wrapped around him and pulled him as close as possible and he was talking and being the amazing boyfriend that he'd always be and Kurt was aware of his father in the room just standing and watching and supporting him as he always had. He took in a deep breath and he tried to force himself to be calm.

It was going to be another road block, another brick wall between himself and his dreams but he was going to be stronger than it and he was going to persevere and come out on top. This wasn't over.

For the moment he let Blaine hold him and whisper to him that it'd be okay, but he was already running around in his head trying to figure out what would come next.


End file.
